Dig It Up
by dancingunicornfeet
Summary: A story about two archaeology fanatics finding love in the "deadest" of places.
1. Chapter 1

Santana awoke from her deep slumber when she felt someone struggling to open her tent. The zipper was stuck and the unknown person was grunting in annoyance causing Santana to chuckle and decide to help this unknown person into her tent. She moved slowly toward the entrance of her tent and unzipped the opening to reveal a mysterious blonde woman with deep blue eyes staring at her with amusement.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I thought this was my tent and you probably think I am a serial killer trying to get into your tent, but I swear I am not! I am so sorry." Said the mysterious blonde.

Santana stared at her with an amusing smirk causing the blonde to blush.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it was my research assistant Quinn trying to wake me up from my nap." Replied Santana.

The brunette held out her hand to shake the blondes hand.

"My name is Santana Lopez. I am the head archaeologist of this field school. I am guessing you are one of my new students or part of my team that I haven't met yet."

The blonde stood with her mouth slightly open and quickly shook Santana's hand vigorously while saying "Pleasure to meet you Dr. Lopez, my name is Brittany Pierce and I am volunteer assigned to help you during the summer. I am really sorry I woke you and ruined your beauty sleep, although you really don't need it because you are already so beautiful." Brittany quickly looked down at her feet with a shocked expression that she even said something so embarrassing to Santana.

Santana just smiled warmly and cupped Brittany's shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't be embarrassed Ms. Pierce. Every girl should be complimented on how pretty they are every day. Thank you for putting me in a good mood."

The moment Santana touched Brittany's shoulder; Brittany felt this cold jolt go through her body. She didn't understand how Santana could be so cool when the weather outside was over 100 degrees. She also didn't understand why she felt such at peace when Santana touched her. As Santana slipped her hand off Brittany's shoulder Brittany almost grabbed the brunettes hand to keep the cool jolts continuing throughout her body, but decided against it when she quickly realized how unprofessional that would be.

"So Ms. Pierce let me show you around the camp so you can get yourself acquainted with our team."

"You can call me Brittany, Dr. Lopez." The blonde said shyly.

"Well you can call me Santana. Dr. Lopez is just for my students, Dr. Lopez is my dad not me."

Santana and Brittany walked side by side towards a large tent filled with tables, different devices, and few people running around trying to organize different things.

When the pair finally approached the table everyone stopped what they were doing and greeted Santana with a "hello Dr. Lopez."

What Brittany didn't know is that Santana required everyone to call her Dr. Lopez only a few people ever called her Santana in a professional setting.

"I want to introduce you to Brittany Pierce, our new volunteer from…" "Where are you from again?" Santana asked with her face full of embarrassment from forgetting to ask the blonde what society sent her to this camp.  
Santana was shocked she didn't ask a single detail from Brittany. She had been too amused by Brittany's blushing and commenting that she forgot to ask her about the simplest things. Something about Brittany made Santana forget that she was stressed out about the dig and upcoming deadlines. There was something about Brittany that made Santana feel at peace.

Brittany quickly answered Santana question saving her from further embarrassment.

"I am a volunteer from the American Association of Archaeologist (AAA). I will be helping Santana and you all with the field school while evaluating the teaching methods used during this course. My official job with the AAA is to bring prestige to archaeologist."

Everyone along with Santana looked at Brittany with amused and surprised faces. They were hoping the AAA would recognize their field school as being one of the best in the nations but they were not expecting for a volunteer to actually come and partake in the duties. The crew was also slightly amazed that Santana did not even try to correct Brittany when she called her by her first name. They made sure to keep that little memory in the back of their heads.

"Well crew there you go! Make sure to impress Brittany with our hard work and dedication. Let us show the AAA that this field school is worth the funding and recognition." Said Santana with a nervous but happy smile.

The crewed nodded and returned to their task at hand. Out of one of the tables stood up a pretty blonde with a sundress and walked her way slowly towards Santana and Brittany. She held up her hand to greet Brittany.

"Hello Brittany, my name is Quinn. I am Satan's loyal slave." Quinn added with a huge smirk across her face. She loved embarrassing her best friend in front of strangers.

Santana immediately reacted to Quinn's comment by shooting her a death glare that would make anyone run away, but Quinn just stood there with a delighted smile not even flinching to Santana's death rays.

Brittany watched these two friends with a huge smile and laughed at Quinn's comment.

"So who is Satan and why are you his slave? Shouldn't you be in hell dressed up in red with a pitchfork on your hand?" Brittany asked innocently.

Amused with Brittany's answer Quinn answered "Well Dr. Lopez here is actually Satan reincarnated. I am here taking care that her evil deeds get done on time."

Before anymore teasing could go on Santana interrupted and quickly shot Quinn another glare before turning to Brittany.

"I am very sorry Brittany for the unprofessional attitude from my research assistant Quinn. Apart from being my right hand man she is also my best friend, so believes that calling me Satan is her way of making me seem less scary. Please don't let this make teasing make you believe my field school is just a joke." Santana added wearily.

"Don't worry Santana! I may be a professional but I enjoy jokes all the time. I always believe that there has to be some comedic relief in every situation. Thank you Quinn for breaking the ice and helping me feel like I am already part of the crew's jokes and teasing. I always have such a hard time getting to know people at these field schools because they feel the need to impress me and don't treat me like team member."

Santana quietly sighed and gave Brittany another smile. She was relieved that Brittany had such a calm demeanor. In the back of her mind she felt that having Brittany at this camp would make this summer one of the best experiences.

Deep in her thoughts Santana failed to notice another person coming up to the trio. She felt a sudden nervousness and disgust as she felt a hand slowly make its way down her back and stop only a few centimeters before her touching her butt.

"Why hello gorgeous my name is Artie Abrams."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana face changed from silly grin to pure disgust in a manner of two seconds. Brittany didn't understand how Santana could go from smiling in an adorable fashion to showing pure loathing in such a quick time. She could see Santana's body completely tense and it almost hurt her how Santana was trying very hard to fake a smile for this man.

Brittany spoke up quickly to cut the obvious tension present among the four of them.

"Hello, my name is Brittany Pierce. Who are you sir?"

"Like I said gorgeous my name is Artie I am Dr. Lopez's boss."

Brittany face showed some distain when she heard Artie call her gorgeous again. She decided to not like this man since he obviously thought he was a entitled to call her gorgeous. With a fake smile she shook his hand.

"Oh, well nice to meet you sir. I am positive Santana's field school will be a great success this summer and I will do everything to help this field school become a well known name."

Hearing Brittany speak about her field school with such positivism made Santana's body relax a little. She loved how this blonde made her feel like she was respected. She almost forgot about Artie's wondering until he decided it to pat her butt.

"Well Ms. Pierce I am sure Dr. Lopez here will do everything to impress you and I am sure you made an impression on her since you are already calling her by her first name." Artie added smugly.

Santana turned to face Artie with a glare but before he could feel the rays death he turned and left the trios presence.

Trying to compose her self she turned to Quinn and Brittany. Before she could speak Brittany quickly said

"So does he always touch you like that?"

Santana was shocked Brittany noticed Artie's wondering hands. She had really tried to hide her pure loathing of this man, but Brittany seemed to notice her tension right away.

"Artie has a thing about being too friendly with his female colleagues. He is especially very friendly towards Santana because she is one of the top professors at the university. I actually think he thinks has a chance with Santana, but he doesn't know that Satan doesn't bat for his team." Quinn added.

The realization that Quinn just outed her out in a manner of 5 seconds shocked Santana beyond belief. She wanted to strangle her friend right in front of Brittany but she stopped herself when she noted that her being gay didn't even faze Brittany.

"You should not let him touch you like that. You can probably file a sexual assault complaint if he doesn't keep his hands off you." Brittany added with a very stern face, but deep down she felt this upmost disgust that this man could get away with such demeaning behavior. She especially couldn't believe Santana didn't stop him but she had an inkling there was a reason Santana didn't file a complaint.

Before Santana had a chance to respond to Brittany's comment she received a phone call and excused herself from Quinn and Brittany.

An awkward silence befell the two blondes. As Brittany was about to speak up to relieve the awkwardness Quinn spoke up.

"You know it is really strange Santana allowed you to call her by her first name, Brittany. Only a few people including myself have ever been allowed to call her by her first name. I guess she sees something in you that she respects and likes."

Realizing Santana allowed Brittany to call her by her first name made the blonde blush profusely. She admitted to herself that the moment she saw the brunette she felt a magnetic pull towards her. Call it destiny, Brittany believed there was a reason she was called to be a volunteer in Santana's field school.

"I just want to treat Santana with the respect she deserves." Brittany answered Quinn.

Satisfied with the answer Quinn excused herself from Brittany leaving Brittany to wonder around the camp and hopefully catch another glimpse of the brunette.

Brittany decided to leave the camp area and head over to the excavation to get the full picture of the magnitude of the dig before it was littered with students digging every inch of the area. She entered the area slowly making sure not to step lightly over possible dig areas. She noticed right away that there was a good size portion of the area already dug up from previous field schools. The excavated area showed portions of stelae with anthropomorphic art. She was so captivated by the art that she failed to notice that there was another person behind her.

"I guess you found my favorite spot then."

She jumped at the sound of the voice and practically almost fell into the pit with the beautiful art she was admiring a few seconds ago. Before she could topple over two caramel colored arms held her by the waist. She could feel the jolts of cold and warmth spread across her stomach as those two arms held her steady.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you! I almost killed you. Are you okay?"

Brittany was more than okay when she realized that those two arms belonged to Santana and that she had her body pressed up against the brunette.

"Ummm… yea! I am okay. Thank you San for saving me from falling into the pit. I didn't hear you sneak up on me because I was so captivated by your findings."

She wished she wouldn't have spoken so soon because one the brunette heard she was okay her arms left the blondes sides.

"Do you want to go down into the pit and get a better look?" Asked the brunette.

"Can we even do that? Wouldn't we be doing something illegal by crossing without permission? What if I destroy a value piece of history?" inquired the blonde.

"Brittany, I am the head archaeologist of this dig. I am allowed to do whatever I please when I am in this area. Plus I am sure some of my students have already destroyed part of this areas history from being clumsy with their tools, so don't worry about it Brit. Take my hand and I will lead you to the pit."

Brittany wanted to refuse again but could not resist not holding the brunettes hand. She smiled warmly as she let her hand slide into Santana's hand fitting perfectly.

The stelae were even more stunning up close. Brittany couldn't believe she was standing face to face with something so sacred to the ancient past. She also couldn't believe that Santana was actually still holding her hand. She felt right at place next to Santana.

"These stelae here come from the Classic Period. Each stele has their own unique images; we have concluded that these stone monuments were used to glorify the king's reign. We have found at least 10 others in this area, which is pretty amazing. I never thought in all my years of being an archaeologist that I would be able to discover such stunning archaeological findings. I am one of the few lucky archaeologists to find such beauties in this area of Mexico." Santana added with a proud smile.

Her excitement of going down to the pit with Brittany made her completely forget she was still holding the blonde's hand. The moments she realized she had her hand intertwined with Brittany she quickly let it go.

"Sorry" the brunette mumbled as she retracted her hand from Brittany.

She thought she heard Brittany silently say "aw" when she took her hand away from her, but Santana convinced herself she was probably imagining.

Santana didn't understand how she felt so comfortable around Brittany. She had only met her a couple of hours ago and she was already letting her call her Santana. Where the hell did the comfortableness come from? She admitted to herself that she thought Brittany was attractive. She did have these piercing blue eyes that could probably read anyone's soul and she definitely had a body that she showed off with a tight tank top and short shorts. Those shorts made her butt look like perfection. How could the blonde wear those shorts and not except anyone to check her out? That ass was just mesmerizing.

"Earth to Santana, I asked you how long does it take you to excavated each stone pillar." Brittany waved her hand in front of Santana's blank but semi drooling face.

"Ummmmmmm I am an ass girl." Santana replied.

The moment she realized she said she was an ass girl Santana slapped herself in the face mentally. Thinking of Brittany's ass made her forget she was even at the pit with Brittany. All she could imagine was Brittany's ass in those tight shorts.

Brittany laughed and grinned so adorably that it made Santana's red face become even redder.

"Well good to know you enjoy asses San. I myself am more of a boob girl but I can appreciate every part of a woman." Brittany added with a smirk on her face.

"I can see why you have a lot of male student's apply to your program. Your tank tops show off that marvelous figure, if I may say so myself." Brittany winked.

Santana blushed even more when she realized Brittany complimented her body.

"Thank you Brittany. I am sorry for the unprofessional attitude." She added shyly.

"Don't worry Santana. Like I said I really like how you are treating me like I am part of the camp not just a person you constantly have to impress and suck up to." Brittany smiled warmly at Santana.

" Each excavation of each stele takes about two to three months." Santana added before the situation could get even stranger.

"Well thank you for showing me this Santana. Usually I never get to come close to new findings. We should get going now it is getting dark. Thank you once again for making a special exception for me." Brittany said with a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Brit anything for you." Santana returned the smile.

They slowly walked back to the camp together in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for taking ages to update. Life has been full of obstacles. I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry about the strange big font. I tried to fix it but I gave up. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Santana woke up bright an early for the first day of field school. Even though she really disliked getting up early, she needed to be prepared to designate field crews and work on paper work. As she made her way to the main tent to orientate her crew, she spotted Brittany getting out of her tent. She paused for a moment to see Brittany adorably stretch and yawn. She stood there watching Brittany do her morning routine before a hazel- eyed blonde stepped in front of her.

"Enjoying the view are we?"

"What are you talking about Quinn? I just stopped here because something went into my eye." Santana said as she pretended to rub her eyes to get rid of the imaginary thing.

"Uh huh sure. Are you positive it wasn't Brittany who caught your eye? You've been staring at her for a minute or so."

"Nuh uh. I swear something got caught in my eye Quinn. Why are you such an interrogator?!" Santana huffed as she walked away quickly.

"So much for being subtle Santana!" Quinn yelled at Santana.  
She got the middle finger from Santana. "So Santana likes Brittany. Hmmmmm I wonder if Brittany likes Santana…I have to go talk to Rachel and figure out a plan." Quinn said to herself excitedly before finding Rachel. Brittany heard Quinn yell at Santana and smiled when she saw Santana give Quinn the middle finger. Brittany got ready to join the morning meeting and as she made her way to the main tent she caught a quick glimpse of Artie talking to Santana by the side of the tent. She could tell Santana was agitated by the way Artie was holding her waist.

Seeing Santana very agitated Brittany decided to intervene. She quickly ran to where Santana and Artie were talking and interrupted

"Santana could you show me where the main tent is for the meeting? I am completely lost?"

Santana gave a weird look to Brittany knowing perfectly well Brittany knew where the main tent was, it was actually right next to them, but Santana got the hint right away that Brittany was trying to save her from Artie.

"Ah yes Brittany! Bye Artie I have to show our very special guest where the main tent is." Santana said to Artie.

"I'll catch you later sweet cheeks." Artie smugly said as he left.

"I still don't understand why you don't tell him to stop. It is disgusting how he treats you." Brittany said once she saw Artie was out of sight.

"One day, but today isn't the day." Santana sadly said.

"Anyways let's go to the tent and get ready for field school, it is going to be a long day!"

Santana and Brittany walked a short distance quietly together to the main tent.

…

The first day was a blur for Santana. Usually field school started out really slow the first day because everyone is getting acquainted with the instruments, site, and paper work. She couldn't wait until tomorrow when the real work started. She hardly saw Brittany all day because she was swamped by paperwork and had to answer questions every second.

The clock finally hit five PM, meaning it was time to stop and rest until tomorrow morning.

Santana made her way to her tent after saying goodbye to the students and field technicians and was ready to sink into her sleeping bag for a nice nap when she noticed a blonde sitting in front of her tent.

Brittany was sitting on the floor consumed by a piece of paper in front of her that she didn't hear Santana approach her.

"Hey Britt, what's going?" Santana said smiling.

"Hey San! I stopped by your tent because I didn't see you today and I missed you…" Brittany cut her sentence short because she couldn't believe she admitted missing Santana.

Hearing Brittany that she missed her caused Santana to smile like a teenager in love."

"*cough* what I meant to say is that I missed all the important details I was suppose to write down for my paperwork and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions hence why I am here" Brittany stuttered out looking extremely flushed.

"No problem Britt, come inside by tent and you can ask me anything you want." Santana said smirking.

Santana's tent was cozy with a small table and a cot where Santana slept. Hanging on the tent walls were several maps and paper work. A lantern on top cast a nice, warm glow.

"Come sit one this chair, let me go find another chair. Do you want anything to drink or to eat?" Santana asked Brittany as she searched for a small bench she knew she had packed before she came to the site.

"Actually I am starving. I was going to make myself some food before I came here but my legs lead me to your tent instead of my own. It is okay I can eat after we are don't talking. I don't want to keep you long, I know you are exhausted from the long day and must I say it is excessively hot outside, I was sweating like a whore in church."

"A whore in church!" Santana burst out laughing. "I haven't heard that expression in ages. And yes it was super hot outside that is why I require water breaks every 45 minutes or else everyone will pass out and don't worry Brittany I would love to have you over for dinner. I am just going to make some sandwiches. Would you like one?"

"Thanks San, I would love one. I was just going to go eat some beef jerky since I am too tired to make anything." Brittany said blushing.

"Don't worry, give me like 10 minutes to get all the ingredients. I am going to make some turkey sandwiches."

Santana came back 10 minutes later with two plates and two delicious looking sandwiches.

"Here you go Britt, so what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Um…well I just wanted to know what… kind of instruments you are using for this field school?!" Brittany was glad she was able to come up with a semi intelligent question.

Santana smiled "well we are using typical archaeological instruments you see in every field school, we really wanted to use LIDAR to map our whole site but the jungle wont allow good satellite reception. We are trying to work some stuff out to see if that can happen."

"Ah LIDAR! That is pretty impressive. I've seen the whole LIDAR process when I visited a field school in Northern Arizona. It is very impressive technology but I must admit the process was quite boring. I was sitting down pretty much the whole time watching the technician do his job." Brittany said chewing her sandwich quickly.

"Ah Northern Arizona! I did my masters degree there. Those were the good old days in good old Flagstaff. I miss the Southwest, full of archaeology."

"I had no idea you did your masters in northern Arizona. I was planning to go therefore my undergrad but I decided to stay in my hometown close to my parents." Brittany said.

"Where is home for you Britt?"

"Lima, Ohio, a very small small town."

"Lima, Ohio. Hmmmmm I've never been to Ohio. I mostly stayed my whole life in the south. I grew up in Texas and have forever been a southern girl." Santana smiled proudly.

"Well you sure don't talk like a southerner. I've never heard you say 'y'all'" Brittany giggled.

"I do say y'all but only sometimes when I am too lazy to say you all. Plus I try not to let people know that I am that southern. Did you like your sandwich by the way?"

" that sandwich was delicious! I pretty much swallowed it in one bite. I was so hungry!" Brittany said as she wiped bread crumbs of her mouth."

"Um…Brittany you have some mayo on your cheek."

"Where?! Brittany wiped her face all over to get rid of the mayo. "Do I still have it?"

Santana stood back laughing, "nope you just spread the mayo somehow on your forehead. Here let me help you."

Santana stood up, wet her napkin with her water bottle, and walked next to Brittany. "Can I?" Santana said quietly as she noticed she needed to get close to Brittany's face to wipe the mayo off.

"Sure just make sure you get it all off because I am never going to stop smelling like mayo if you don't get it all off."

Santana slowly proceeded to wipe the mayo off Brittany's forehead. From Brittany's view point she could see Santana's boobs perfectly because Santana was standing up. The perfect view caused Brittany to blush profusely.

"There you go all nice and clean." Santana said as she bent down to be eye level with Brittany.

The intensity of Brittany's blue eyes caught Santana off guard that she stood there mesmerized. Brittany on the other hand was completely entranced with Santana's deep brown eyes and perfectly plump lips. If only she could feel them with her own lips.

The intensity of the two staring at each other for a couple of minutes was broken by Rachel Berry bursting in Santana's tent.

"Santana, I need you to sign these papers by tonight!" Rachel stopped her sentence as she saw the scene before her. "Um… well I can see you are busy, I will come back later!" Rachel said as she smirked and quickly escaped the tent.

Santana was the first one to look away and mumble under her breath "fucking berry always bursting into my tent, I need to get a lock on this tent somehow."

It took Brittany several second to recover from the moment that had just occurred between Santana and her. She felt flushed and extremely embarrassed that she almost wanted to kiss Santana. She got up abruptly from her chair and said a quick goodbye to Santana telling her she had forgotten she needed to do some important paperwork before the night ended. In all honesty Brittany just wanted to escape because she didn't think she could restrain herself from kissing Santana if something like that happened again.

Before Brittany could walk out her tent Santana grabbed her hand and said "thank you Brittany for having dinner with me. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." And with some confidence (out of nowhere) Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and said goodbye.

The kiss on the cheek was a total surprise for Brittany. She held her cheek where Santana kissed and left the tent. Brittany walked to her tent blushing and holding her cheek never wanting to forget how Santana's lips felt on her cheek.

Santana was left alone in her tent and sighed very loudly. "Ay dios mio, why in the world did I kiss her?"


End file.
